


baby, you're a star

by orphan_account



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Cam Boys, College AU, M/M, Modern AU, NSFW, One-Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, implied leo/niles - Freeform, one-sided leokumi, vouyerism i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 00:47:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9854588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: takumi hates leo, as he tells himself hundreds of times over. he tells it to himself hundreds more upon stumbling onto leo’s secret “hobby,” but finds himself unable to stop thinking about it, for better or for worse.





	

**Author's Note:**

> bc we needed a leokumi modern au feat. more porn amirite guys? guys? why are you looking at me like that anyways so i read a cam-boy fic and was like man i need to write one too so here’s this don’t tell my mom okay she doesn’t need to know her gay son writes even gayer fics okay alright pls enjoy and tell me what u think ur lil naytore prince depends on it for his #growth y’feel me thank u

Takumi received four acceptance letters from highly-esteemed universities, and somehow he ended up picking the one with the most _insufferable_ asshole who dares to _breathe_ the same air as him. He hoped in his freshman year, after having two semesters with the jerk in most of his introductory courses, that they would split ways. After all, what were the chances that they shared the same majors, being such total, complete opposites from one another?

So of course they share the same major. And most classes.

“Honestly,” Leo the Pretentious says with a smirk, spinning a mechanical pencil between his fingertips, “how did you _not_ know that? A few simple calculations, and you can easily predict the fluctuations in the stock market.”

“Really?” Leo the Smug mutters under his breath behind Takumi when he asks a question. “A third-grader can figure _that_ out.”

“What?” Leo the Snooty replies when the teacher assigns them together for a project. “But he’ll just bring me down. Can’t I do it myself?”

It takes a few meetings with Takumi’s advisor to _not_ change his area of focus.

( _“It’s not as if you are entirely innocent yourself,”_ the advisor says, _“seeing as I see a report here of you instigating many arguments between the two of you. Why not just stop talking to him and letting him get to you? Focus on the important thing: your education.”_ )

So of course he lets Leo bother him, and continues to be bothered even as they enter their junior year.

*

Getting his own apartment, even if shared with two esoteric and bubbly underclassmen, has its benefits. For one, it gets Takumi away from his older brother, who, with good intentions, fails to understand that he needs to make his own decisions. For two, he can make as much soup as he wants with nobody to judge him. For three - the biggest plus - he now has a room for himself, no longer shared with curious siblings asking him every three seconds about what he’s doing (Sakura being the exception - she always keeps to herself). 

On the weekends, when his friends ditch studies and go out to one of many bars the nearby downtown district has to offer, he gets the place _all_ to himself. Which means not having to plug in headphones. Which _also_ means getting free reign over the shared couch, eating store-brand pastries and getting crumbs all over his sweatshirt. He scratches the side of his nose before switching between tabs of various social-media sites, scrolling through pictures of the latest memes and shit-posts that covers his feed. A typical, uneventful Saturday. His homework, after all, is already finished.

After bringing more snacks to the coffee table and draping his long hair over one arm of the couch, he opens a new tab and types in a familiar URL. Despite being infested with pop-ups that his AdBlock made quick work of, the free, online Shogi website recently became his favorite place to waste time and clear his mind. He aims to win at least three matches a night, but some games last until 2AM into Sunday. He stuffs a chocolate-dipped candy bar into his mouth before typing it in, mouse ready to vanquish intrusive ads his blocker couldn’t quite nullify.

But when one of the raunchier pop-ups blinks into existence before his eyes, the mouse hesitates over the red ‘X’ as his blood suddenly runs cold. The ad itself is tried and true; half-nude bodies of mostly women posing sexually before the camera, words boasting “Hot Bods Live Onscreen! Watch NOW!”

He waits for the images to recycle, no, no, no, and then it appears: Leo, head cocked to one side, licking his lips, fingertips resting right above his nipples.

Takumi slams the laptop lid shut from horror.

Why. Why did he have to see that, with his two own eyeballs that now need to be cleansed with freakish amounts of bleach. He cracks the lid open, squinting at the screen as it lights back up, and sees Leo still on it, still disgracing his favorite website with his partial nudity.

Gods. He pauses before clicking out of the screen, scowling at Leo’s stupid face. How could anyone find that dumb smirk attractive at _all?_ Curiosity, as he tells himself, makes the cursor slide over Leo’s photo and click on it, whisking the Shogi site away and plunging his web browser into That Side of the Internet. He double-checks his antivirus programs - yep, still functioning - before confirming _yes,_ he’s over eighteen, and watching the background blacken. He has to see it for himself, this purported “hot bod” that would “make him wet for more.” (Part of him wonders when the porn industry would be willing to hire a couple English majors to make their catch-lines more, well, _catchy._ )

A chat-screen pops up on the side first, messages rushing by with lewd demands and bizarre strings of emojis. Takumi sits up a little and glances at the apartment door, ensuring it is locked, before picking up the discarded headphones and plugging them in. The stream then comes live; an average bedroom with posters, an overflowing bookshelf, and a comfortable but small-looking bed. Viewers - two hundred and sixteen, if the number next to the eye below the video feed meant anything - erupt the chat in anticipation as Takumi hears a door shut over the fuzzy sound-quality.

“Aaaaand done.” He hears Leo before he sees him grace the screen with a grin and a hazy look in his eyes. “Thanks for waiting for me, everyone. I’ll make it worth your while. That’s the thing about college, makes you do wretched nonsense like _homework_ and stuff.”

Wow. Takumi rolls his eyes. If he hates homework so much, he should just do everyone a favor and drop-out.

“But hey, that’s part of the game, right?” Leo readjusts the camera to focus more on the bed before setting down a black box on the nightstand. “All according to plan. You all missed me, right?” He pauses, and looks away, biting his bottom lip. “Right?”

A soft jingle accompanies a purple banner at the top of the video’s screen:

_Donation From: roaringthunderdick22, $50.00 - “i missed u bby ;)”_

Leo brightens, and he brushes his bangs to one side. “Aw, thanks, babe.”

The way he said _babe_ makes Takumi cringe in discomfort as well as snort. Ridiculous, absolutely ridiculous. He turns up the volume.

“Well, most of you know the drill, but for anyone new here, welcome. Just make sure to type in exclamation-point ‘rewards’ to see what you can get tonight, okay? And also check the rules, too, which are located underneath your stream. Got it?” He sits on the bed and stretches, pale skin catching under soft lamp lighting. 

_Donation From: danc3danc3, $20.00 - “u wanna strip for us lil lion?”_

Leo titters and pulls at his shirt. “What, you don’t like it? I just got it yesterday on-sale. Starting to think purple really suits me. I made sure to get it a size smaller than usual.” He flashes another grin before peeling the shirt off.

Any rationality Takumi has would have made him click away, because clearly he is not interested in watching the “lil lion” any more than his curiosity demands. Yet he doesn’t, and instead glances at the chat-box, where one new member thankfully types in the “rewards” command to see what is in store.

 **> LionsPrideBot:** REWARDS BIN! Current Goal: Not Set - $25.00: Nipple Play - $50.00: 1 Toy, my choice - $75.00: 1-2 Toy(s), your choice - $100.00: Dress Me Up (specify in text box!) - $200.00: Anal Play - $300.00: Edging - $350.00-$500.00: Requests . . . 

Takumi nearly chokes. People are really willing to pay that much money to see some pasty blonde smart-ass show himself off on the Internet? He tosses the candy wrapper over towards the coffee table, but it misses and falls to the floor. His typical need for cleanliness, however, isn’t enough to pry himself away from the computer.

“So I’m thinking,” Leo says, peering up into the camera as he lounges on the bed, “since One-Eye isn’t here with me today, we can start simple. Don’t worry, though--” he winks “--he’ll be back next Saturday. It’s just me and all of you tonight.” He taps his chin and puckers his lips. “How about this: if we reach one-fifty, I’ll show you my _surprise_ under these dull old khakis of mine.”

Donations crop up a mere few seconds later as Leo keeps worrying at his bottom lip. Takumi starts to bite his thumbnail, brow furrowing as Leo’s fingertips dance along his own ribcage and then pinching a swelled, neglected nipple.

Shit. Takumi glances at the apartment door again before forcing himself to stand up. The hell he’ll receive if his roommates catch him watching his _arch-nemesis_ touch himself. He crammed some snacks into his sweat shirt’s pocket before shuffling back into his bedroom and crawling onto his mattress. The blankets are tangled into a mess beside him, giving his legs room to spread out a little.

When he reopens the laptop’s lid, the goal has already been exceeded. Leo makes an approving sound as his thumbs hook under his khaki’s belt loops.

_Donation From: OneEye, $30.00 - “well isn’t this a shame that I’m not there to open the present for you. Curse you, obligations.”_

Leo smirks. “Next time, babe.”

The khakis slide with difficulty as he arches his back to wiggle them free. They fall off the bed unceremoniously, revealing the purple, lace-trimmed thong that his erection sported through. His thigh-high stockings compliments it nicely, the rainbow-striped pattern starting with blue. Takumi hates and loves how coordinated it looks. The chat, however, blows up with hearts and rainbows, infatuated with Leo’s appeal.

“I _knew_ you all would love it.” His face tints a slight shade of red. “What should our next goal be, hm? Anyone have suggestions? If not, I’m _sure_ I can come up with a few.”

He rolls onto his side, as if to tease off the curve of his ass. Takumi sucks in a sharp breath, averting his stare for a moment. What is he even _doing?_ Why is he still watching this? Why is he getting _hard?_ He rolls onto his stomach and props the laptop on the pillow, refusing to acknowledge his growing issue.

_Donation From: dicksquaddxx, $77.00 - “clamp that bad boy down will ya? lol”_

Leo raises his eyebrows and twists one nipple, gasping. “What, I give you a gift, and you want to be mean to me, chat? How cruel. Are you all channeling OneEye?”

He sits up and stuffs his hands into the box, rummaging through its contents. After plucking out a few dildos (Takumi’s face _burns_ when he sees how many Leo pulls out), he finally retrieves a small, rubbery _something_ and stretches it like a rubber band between his fingers. The next moment, his hand slips underneath the thong’s fabric, breath catching in his throat, and does _something_ to his perking cock.

“Fuck,” Leo mumbles, then clicks his tongue. He writhes on the bed for a moment, face contorting in discomfort, before resuming flicking his nipples. Takumi bites his sleeve.

_Donation From: dicksquadxx, $5.00 - “damn that’s hot”_

_Donation From: clw69, $10.00 - “notice me lion-senpai lmao”_

_Donation From: zf120, $20.00 - “ass shot? also how about lubing it up for the next goal? luv ur work hehe”_

Leo lets out a breathy laugh before sitting on his knees, back to the camera. He palms both ass cheeks, massaging them in front of his viewership. He releases them, making his butt jiggle, then repeats. Takumi toys with his sweat shirt’s string, breathing becoming a bit more labored.

“Good idea, chat.” Leo looks over his shoulder and winks. Shit, double-shit, Takumi is in too deep. Who would have thought such an asshole would have, well, a nice ass? “Once we reach, say, two-forty? I’ll make it nice and wet for you all. Can’t believe how hard I am already...”

 _Gods._ Takumi shivers at the thought of it - Leo prodding his own hole, face reddening like a tomato, whimpering and asking - no, _begging,_ fuck - the chat to be nice to him. Maybe someone will donate another seventy-five to fill him with one of those different-colored dildos. He blinks and, in a fit of embarrassment, slams the laptop shut, sweat breaking out on his forehead. What is he _thinking?_

Over the headphones, he can still hear the donations chime and the way Leo _moans._

Takumi’s hips jerk against the mattress, desperate for friction. He tries to think of something else. Anything else.

“A vibrator?” Leo coos when another donation notification goes off. He chuckles, and Takumi can hear something slippery slide against his skin, a faint buzzing sound filling Takumi’s ears. Leo chokes, then gasps, panting hard as the buzzing increases.

“God, it feels so _good._ ” His voice is strangled, struggling to retain its charm, but the strain is becoming evident. Fabrics rustle together, and Takumi pictures him squirming, bucking his hips in the air, craving more. “Ten more, and I’ll push it - ungh - deeper for you, m’kay?”

Takumi pushes his hand beneath his sweatshirt, caressing his chest. He buries his face into the pillow, muffling the sounds escaping from his lips. Images of Leo, despite his best efforts, float into his mind to give pictures to the sounds: Leo on his hands and knees, head cocking back, vibrator in his ass, spit dribbling the side of his chin, tongue sticking out--

“More,” Leo groans, “please, chat, haven’t I been good to you? Your lion wants more, please, I can’t--mm--”

How is he going to face Leo in class on Monday? Watch his presentation on the market patterns for whatever the hell he decided to study, pretending he never saw Leo doing this shit in front of strangers for _fun?_

(“And that’s my presentation. Any questions?” “Yes, just one: how often do you livestream jerking yourself off?”)

Oh, there’s a thought. Leo on his back, cock beading with precum as he slides those bony hands of his over that thick shaft, growing more and more impatient as his audience refuses to let him come. Toes curling in those ridiculous thigh-high stockings of his from the pleasure rising like his voice, cracking as it reaches several octaves, growing louder, louder still, and Takumi cannot handle it, picturing Leo squeezing his eyes shut, as a babbling mess, asking to come, _please, Takumi, let me come, please--_

And he comes, rutting hard against the mattress, body trembling from his climax. His back arches, sweat shirt riding up his stomach, and his pants feel uncomfortably wet. He collapses against the pillow afterward, spent, listening to Leo still going. What stamina… 

Over the headphones, he hears the apartment door swing open, and with it comes Hinata and Oboro, laughing over something. Takumi opens the laptop, clicks the star next to the URL, and exits out of the browser quickly, the image of Leo licking his own precum from his fingers vanishing with it. 

“Ta-ku-miiiiiii!” Hinata barrels into his room right after Takumi hides his mess beneath the blankets, pretending to be resting. “You are _not_ gonna believe what just happened!”

 _Oh, trust me._ Takumi manages a smile, hoping no one would notice how disheveled he appears as Hinata launched into a story. _I still don’t believe what just happened._

*

Leo sits behind a somewhat-distracted Takumi during a test that Monday, scribbling away at those fill-in-the-bubbles answer sheets. Fifteen minutes left until Takumi could ditch the classroom and think about anything else other than _him._

“Crap,” Leo the Cam Boy grumbles, “why is this so damn _hard?”_

Takumi slams both hands against his desk and wheezes. Leo stares at him, confused.

He makes a mental note to delete the bookmark he saved on Saturday when he gets home. When he arrives back to the apartment later that day, however, he makes an account on the website as the stream goes live with Leo flaunting off his body and donates some money.

_New Donation: pretentiousscum, $10.00 - “I hate you even if my dick says otherwise.”_

Why is this so damn “hard,” indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> so like hmu on tumblr @nayt0reprince and maybe i'll write more gay shit if u want [finger guns]


End file.
